User talk:Rcisim319
Prometheus }} Maybe tomorrow?}} }} }} }} Je ne sais pas! Hey Randy, i might be able to play MKWii on Thursday, and my FC is 2234-7437-7153. If ya see a guy in green with a cap and sunglasses, that's moi! Have you registered my fc yet? Mary, the potato women. }} Do the Mash Potato! Anyhoo! Does the Wireless communication in Rhythm Thief stretch all the way to America? }} This is my favourite word bubble, I use it the most. And since when was your avatar Phantom R? (Didn't mean it to rhyme....) Awww, poop. Well, guess we won't know for certain 'til we try it, maybe it does stretch halfway across the world.}} Yeah, I'll make one for you. I'd also like to ask, I have a RT Wiki, and I'd like you to join. I'll give you a link here. If that doesn't work, I'll give you another.}} The Promise }} Must remember how to use a word bubble... Hey, sup. Yeah, I was going to get in the chat for a while but it wasn't working so I just got out, lol. It's been a pretty long time since I've been here (about 6 months) so I don't really remember a whole lot of things, lol. But yeah, nice to be back for a while ;) ~ Sugardapuppy 17:29, July 2, 2012 (UTC) I dunno. I might be staying on here for a while. I don't think that I'll be active for long though. I've got a busy summer and next year will be pretty hard. So I might be on and off and so on. ~ Sugardapuppy 17:41, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Hello! I'm new here, Randy! Maria1234567890 Thanks for the message, I guess... Maria1234567890 How did you get promission to make your how page about a character the you made, Randy. Mooooo Icecreams User name will not go away!}} Wait 'til you get to R30, R37, and R38. (I believe R38 is the hardest in the whole game, you play as 3 different characters.)}} }} FireBolt Meeting! }} Fish eat plankton, plankton eat YOU! Au Naturale }} Patrick Dancing Looks aweshum. }} GRAAAAR! I IS ANGRY. ...Anyway, I didn't even see that you had Patrick as your bubble pic until afterwards. Sorry.}} There are 646 Pokémon! }} Hi. Sorry to bother you, but for da RP, I dont wanna make a new OC, so can I just delete him and sign-up my old ones? Icecream18 (talk) 12:14, September 22, 2012 (UTC) |text= HEY RANDY!*bear hugs* long time no see! }} | text= Im pretty good...*barks for no reason* Hey are you still gonna RP for Total drama paris? Its still going on. Also we have a new character! }} Burn My Dread Cheesecake. }} Please, it has to wait. Hi Randy! I made a petition on my new blog about the hopes of a new MySims Game or something. If you like to, bring your support, read the blog, and leave a comment! I would really appreciate your support. Here is the blog. From: SierraSia (talk) 14:10, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey Randy, check this out! It my announcment of the return of my old MySims Fanon. From: SierraSia (talk) 18:38, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Mario Party 10 }} She's back! }} Bring It Round Town Rcism, I want you to have this. You must love cakes and I want you to have one.Cmv2003 (talk) 20:01, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Read My Show! The link is on my Page.Dogs and Stew (talk) 05:31, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Huniepoppers I need a guy friend right now. Sierra's watching a movie with her family and I just saw the trailer for HunieCam Studio. Any chance we can talk about it sometime? (She was literally disgusted when I showed her ) Oh, and on the 18th the RP became five years old. So I guess that's it. Adios for now, amigo.}} In the dark, I can hear your heart beat~